


Words of Love

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Body Image, Cooking, First Dates, Fitness Trainer!Scorpius, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, HP Love Languages Mini Fest 2021, Hand Jobs, Love Languages, M/M, Power of Words, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Valentine's Day, Words of Affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: Albus Potter gets an unexpected invitation for a date from his gym trainer Scorpius. He can't believe his luck that this gorgeous and kind man would pay him any attention. It's up to Scorpius to fight off Albus' self-doubts and show him he is worthy to be loved and adored.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Love Languages Mini Fest





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can´t believe my luck (same as Albus in this story) that this amazing author [Coriesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/profile) helped me and betaed this little fanfic. Thank you!

Albus stood on the spot in front of the dimly lit entrance to "Marauders' Gym". For the past month and a half that he'd been going here, he'd never found it easy to step inside. A mixture of reluctance and nervousness swirled in his stomach every time he got close to the glass door. Today was no different, although the gym was closed to the public, the lights in the fitness room were turned off, and nobody was sweating under the challenging instruction of James and his sinfully ripped trainers. 

Albus swallowed hard, thinking about one trainer in particular. Shiny platinum hair, eyes wrinkled above a bright smile and a sing-song tone of voice flooded his thoughts. His guts clenched in a familiar manner but for the first time, there was also excitement about entering the gym. He pushed open the glass door welcoming him to the “NOT-A-Valentine party” in letters cut out of holographic paper.

The reception and lobby looked quite different this evening. Instead of the usual pyramid of fresh towels, there were glasses filled with sparkling wine of some kind and on the opposite side, protein shakes and smoothies had been replaced by bowls and trays of different party food. The funk pop music playing from the speakers was a welcome change for Albus who had to suffer through an hour of upbeat hip-hop when working his arse off five times a week. Several groups of people were scattered through the lobby, immersed in conversation, drinking, and laughing. Albus took off his jacket and beanie hat, ruffled his curly hair with fingers and helped himself to a welcome drink. He felt good here; parties were more his jam than working out anyway.

A platinum head spun in Albus´ direction. “You're here! I'm so glad,” Scorpius, his fit, funny and friendly trainer (was having all three “Fs” even a thing, Albus wondered), exclaimed and trotted towards Albus. “I wasn't sure if it was too much to have a first date on Valentine's Day…” he said and pulled him into a fierce hug.

“What?” Albus asked, detaching himself from Scorpius' embrace. “Did you just say this is a date?” He couldn't believe what he’d heard.

Scorpius beamed in response. Albus had never seen him looking so utterly cute before.

“Oh…” Albus exhaled, getting used to this new idea. “That's what you meant when you said that we could go to James’ party together.” Things started to make sense.

“Yeah, of course.” Scorpius looked dumbfounded. “It wasn't clear? Oh my God, it wasn't, now I can see it, this is really embarrassing,” he mumbled to himself. “I didn't want to put too much pressure on us,” he explained.

“Ok.” Albus chuckled. “You really threw me off with that – _you are single, I'm single, let's go together_ – see.” He gestured towards Scorpius.

“Now I can, but in my defence, that's exactly how dating works,” Scorpius tried to justify his mental process. “You meet someone, you go out with them and if things go well, you´re not single at the end of the evening anymore, right?”

“Right, so much for not wanting to put any pressure on us.” Albus snickered and nudged Scorpius in the shoulder jokingly.

“Sorry, I mucked it up, I tend to over-plan everything…” Scorpius sighed.

“No, no, please,” Albus protested. “It's me who should apologize, if I’d known this was a date, I would have come on time not an hour after the start, sorry.” He tried to make Scorpius feel better because right now he was looking at him like a hurt puppy. And even though it was adorable, he preferred bright and bubbly Scorpius.

“That's good to know for future reference.” Scorpius smirked playfully, finally composing himself. “By the way, you look stunning, and I´m not saying this just as your trainer. The workouts and eating healthy are really starting to pay off.” He winked and gently squeezed Albus’ forearm.

Albus felt the blood rushing to his face. Maybe it was from the alcohol, the touch, or the attention Scorpius was paying him since he’d stepped inside the lobby. Probably a combination of all three. “Stop it, please,” he begged him, embarrassed. “You know there can´t be any visible result after only a couple weeks of training,” he objected.

Scorpius was determined to prove his point. He took his most professional stance and scanned Albus from top to toe. “No, that´s not true,” he claimed, “you stand higher, your shoulders are more defined, and I can see how your posture is more confident, open. I really like this look on you,” he added, pleased with himself. Or with Albus´ progress. 

Albus wasn't sure what to think about Scorpius yet. “Uhm, thanks, you look good too…” he mumbled. “Ehm, your hair looks soft.” He forced the words out in the hope they sounded less stupid than in his head.

Scorpius was definitely taken aback by that compliment. “What the heck, my hair looks soft?!” He gasped.

Albus started laughing at his poor flirting skills. “Shut up, ok?” He was bright red in his face. “What do you want me to tell you? That you have the cutest smile on the planet and your body, even in a shirt, looks like something Michelangelo would sculpt out of the finest marble?” He gesticulated widely with his hands in front of Scorpius. “I bet you´ve already heard all of that,” he concluded.

This time it was Scorpius´ cheeks that turned a little pink. “No, not like that. You´re very eloquent, you know...” he praised Albus. “But we don't need to exchange flattery all night, what do you think?” 

Albus still had a hard time believing his luck. This gorgeous and utterly kind man asked him out? And not only that, he made it clear he was interested in what Albus was saying, he didn't run away, and now he wanted to spend the whole evening in Albus’ presence? Albus thought he must be dreaming. He pinched the back of his hand behind his back. Ouch. What if… He looked around the lobby to find his brother. He could bet James was involved somehow. What sick prank was he pulling on him this time…

But James was standing at the lobby desk, leaning into Teddy and whispering something into his ear, absolutely not paying any attention to what was happening between Albus and Scorpius. No, this must be for real, Albus realised.

“Ok, so what would you want from your date?” he asked Scorpius daringly.

Scorpius smiled. “Maybe a glass of prosecco and a dance?” he suggested.

Albus nodded. “The first one is easily done, for the second request I could be persuaded with some alcohol in my system,” he replied to Scorpius. “Please excuse me.” He turned around and headed to the lobby desk.

“So, how do you like our little party, Al?” James asked when Albus reached him and Teddy, taking a bottle of beer.

“Uhm, it's ok, I could get used to this,” Albus replied and took a sip from his beer.

“I bet!” James grinned maniacally. “So, you´re here with Scorpius, am I right?” He nodded towards the blond, who had submerged into a crowd of other “Marauders´ Gym” trainers.

Albus winced at him, this whole situation, he and Scorpius on a date seemed so surreal. “Yeah, I guess…” He shrugged.

James must have found the response rather peculiar. “What? You don't like him?” he probed.

“It's not like that. I just… I´m still processing it, that he actually asked me out.” Albus sighed. “Next time, you could give me a head up.” He grimaced at his brother.

“Al, honestly, how couldn't you notice that he's into you,” James called Albus out, failing to understand. “He´s forgetting himself chatting with you after every session you two have together. Actually, I had to scold him a bit about that; it became quite an issue because he never starts the next appointment after yours on time and clients started to complain…”

Albus felt suddenly guilty. He didn't want to cause any trouble to Scorpius. “Oh, I hadn't realised…” He fidgeted with the beer in his hands. “Look at him,” he cried out, “he's so sexy and funny, he could have anyone he wanted. I just don't get it,” he admitted to James.

But James was not having any of Albus' self-deprecation. “Al, stop. You have to get out of your head all the nonsense Derek fed you. You´re an amazing person, you´re smart, and big-hearted. Derek was twat for putting you down, trying to convince you that you have to change in order to be loved. You are worthy. You can sometimes be a right pain in the arse… But nobody is perfect, except me, right, Teddy?” He wiggled his brows towards their godbrother, who just rolled his eyes affectionately.

Albus chuckled. He loved James, and he wasn't always right but maybe this time he was. He grabbed a glass of sparkling wine for Scorpius and went to look for his dashing date.

He found him easily in a circle of equally fit guys because of how he stood out. Albus had noticed it before - actually the first time he saw him. The other trainers looked to be in the shape of their life, but it was only Scorpius who didn't seem intimidating; who had that cheerful aura around him; whose eyes always sparkled with interest.

Now Albus started to understand why.

“Here's your prosecco.” Albus squeezed himself into the circle and handed a glass to Scorpius.

Scorpius' eyes lit up when he saw him. “You´re amazing, thank you,” he said. He took the glass and, with an arm around Albus´ waist, he pulled him to his side.

Albus felt comfortable besides Scorpius; bold and little tipsy. He felt like dancing!

“Shall we dance?” he asked Scorpius when they’d finished the drinks. Scorpius happily accepted.

Albus wasn't much of a dancer ( _thanks, dad_ ), but that had never stopped him before. He limited himself to few carefully curated moves but Scorpius didn't seem to bother, his eyes gleamed happily meanwhile he twirled around Albus.

“You look very confident on the dance floor,” Scorpius said, appreciating Albus´ effort.

“You're just projecting.” Albus laughed it off. “But you look like you're having a great time.” He smiled fondly at Scorpius and pushed a few strands of blond hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“That's the truth, I´m having the best time!” Scorpius shouted. He swung his hands around Albus and together they collapsed on the nearby couch.

“I need a break,” Albus breathed out. “I don't have your trainers´ stamina,” he joked.

“And I need fries.” Scorpius leaned against Albus’ chest, getting comfortable. “But it's late and I´m not the kind of person who eats fries at midnight on the way home from a Friday party.”

“I could be that person.” Albus provoked but as soon as he caught Scorpius stern look he faltered. “Or I was before I started going here. But I have an idea, I can make you some healthy fries-like thingies at home,” he suggested.

Scorpius turned around and looked at him. “You have my full attention,” he said. “But don't assume I´m that easy, doing any funny business with you on a first date just because you have promised me fries-like thingies.”

“I wouldn't dare,” Albus replied in a mock offence and pulled Scorpius up by his hand. “Let's go!” he exclaimed.

Once they arrived at Albus´ apartment and the door closed behind them, it looked like Scorpius had changed his mind completely. He pressed Albus into the wall, pulled his chin up and kissed him with full force. If it was any other guy, some insignificant one-night-stand, he wouldn't complain. It would be hot as hell, hungry tongue licking in his mouth, shoulder blades grinding against rough plaster and firm hands grabbing his ass. But that wasn't why Albus invited Scorpius in. He wanted to take care of him.

“Slow down, tiger.” Albus pushed Scorpius gently aside, took his hand and led him into the kitchen. “You can help if you want,” he suggested with a smile.

Scorpius smiled back and compiled happily. “What do you want me to do?” he asked.

Albus took two zucchini out of the fridge and handed them to Scorpius. “Wash them and slice them into little sticks,” he instructed. Meanwhile he mixed Japanese-style breadcrumb – panko with parmesan and herbs. When Scorpius was ready they dredged courgette in flour first, then stirred eggs and at last in Panko mixture. Albus placed them on the baking sheet and put them in the oven.

“Wow,” Scorpius breathed out, watching Albus operating inside the kitchen. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. “This is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen a guy doing, you know?” he purred into Albus’ ear.

“It's hard to believe, but I´ll take it,” Albus smirked and kissed off a breadcrumb from Scorpius upper lip.

Scorpius chased his lips and captured them in a proper kiss. This time there was no hastiness or harshness, Scorpius’ plump lips glided against Albus´, his hands placed on Albus’ waist kept him close and grounded. Albus was grateful for Scorpius´ firm hold because kissing him made his head all cloudy and light and he couldn´t be sure if he was still standing or hovering five inches above the floor.

“Wow.” This time it was Albus whose breath was taken away. “I´m gonna take the courgette out to be sure not to burn them,” he mumbled and staggered to the oven.

In a few minutes, he served Scorpius, who’d relocated to the table, a stack of baked courgette fries with sour cream and herbs dip.

“These are amazing, Al,” Scorpius tried to articulate with a full mouth. “You´re really a man full of surprises! Where did you learn how to cook?” he asked, munching on a few more veggie-fries.

Albus shrugged. “I don´t know, I used to help Dad with the cooking when I was a kid. It was always something I liked to do for others… Not that my shitty ex would have appreciated it…” he added broodily.

“How long did you two date?” Scorpius picked up the topic.

“Two years, but looking back, we should have ended it much sooner. It was my first serious relationship and I didn't know any better, you know…” he tried to justify himself to Scorpius, who watched him with interest. “How about you, any skeletons in the closet?” Albus joked to defuse the sudden tension.

“No, no.” Scorpius waved his hands vehemently. “I haven't been blessed with a shitty ex yet, or really anyone who could I refer to as “my ex” in general.”

“What? I have a hard time believing that a catch like you has always been single.” Albus doubted Scorpius' statement.

“A catch, you say?” Scorpius teased him. “But really, I´ve dated, but I´ve never met anyone who would take me seriously, I guess…”

“I do!” Albus blurted out and immediately tried to shovel the words back into his mouth. He stared wide-eyed at Scorpius who gawked back at him, looking intrigued more than in shock.

The corners of Albus´ mouth started to shiver before he burst into laughter. “I´m sorry, I promise, I´m not some kind of creep. I just wanted you to know that I don´t think of you as a one-night-stand…” he explained to Scorpius sincerely, hoping he could salvage any of his lost charm. 

Scorpius smiled softly, looking directly into Albus´ eyes. “Al, honestly, it started to become apparent some time ago and I very much liked it. I have never felt so cared for on any date before,” he confided to Albus in a low voice, then took his hand and leaned over a corner of the kitchen table to kiss him.

Once again Scorpius´ plushy lips hit Albus´ mouth. His whole body felt like it was charged with electricity. Every little push, a flick of Scorpius´ tongue or a scrape of his teeth sent wave after wave of arousal to Albus´ crotch. Without breaking off the kissing, he stood up and manoeuvred Scorpius into the bedroom.

“You...are...such...a good...kisser,” Scorpius rasped out when Albus laced small kisses and gently sucked along Scorpius chin, behind his ear and down across the neck until he ran to the first fastened button on Scorpius´ shirt.

He looked up into Scorpius´ blown-wide pupils and asked: “May I?” Scorpius nodded eagerly and Albus started to unbutton the shirt. He grazed the plane of Scorpius' chest and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. With fingertips, he explored each and every arch of Scorpius’ ripped and muscular abdomen before he reached the waist of the trousers.

This time Scorpius wasn't waiting for the question and started frantically unfastening the belt and taking off all of his remaining clothes.

“ _Fuck me..._ ,” Albus gasped in shock when Scorpius appeared in front of him stark naked. Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch him anymore. The symmetry and beauty of Scorpius' figure felt almost threatening. The comparison to a renaissance statue wasn´t in any way far-fetched. Albus got an obsessive thought that this body was a work of art, too precious and noble to be more than admired from a distance. He took a step back.

“Where are you going?” Scorpius huffed out and pulled Albus back by his hand and wrapped his beautiful body around him. “I want you so much,” he whispered into Albus´ ear.

Albus shivered. His whole body buzzed with anticipation. With Scorpius tightly pressed against him he could cup his high-arched arse and enjoy the tickling of fuzzy hairs against his fingertips. Scorpius' body warmth seeped through Albus´ clothes and he felt safe and content again.

Without any warning he was thrown on the bed, Scorpius climbed over him and pinned him into the mattress. 

“This must go off, right now!” Scorpius encouraged Albus by tugging at his shirt.

Albus' mind woke up from the sexual haze in a nanosecond. “Uhm, I don´t know about that…” he gulped and sheepishly looked around, avoiding direct eye contact with Scorpius.

Scorpius winced. “What?” he asked disoriented, searching for some clue of what he had done wrong in Albus' face. “Oh my God, you don't want to do this!” he concluded in horror. “That's totally fine, we don't have to, really…” he reassured Albus and scrambled slowly on to his feet.

Albus pulled him back on top of himself. “No, no, I want to do… this. I just…” he squawked awkwardly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Scorpius placed his hand over Albus´ to steady the twitching. “Al, that's ok, I want you to be comfortable with me,” he breathed out.

“I am, when I´m dressed…” Albus deadpanned.

Scorpius raised one eye-brown in a question. “What? What do you mean?”

“Ok, just please don't laugh at me,” Albus pleaded. “I´m...I don´t think I´m attractive enough,” he said, vocalising his biggest insecurity.

“Attractive enough for what?” Scorpius retorted. “Getting me hard just from kissing and touching you? Al, you have the sexiest smile, the most mesmerizing look and just the sound of your voice gets me all worked up. I want you. I really, really want you. All of you. If you would feel more comfortable in your shirt, than of course, keep it on! But don´t do it because you think you´re not enough for me. You are actually everything to me!” Scorpius kept caressing Albus' face and softly kissed his forehead.

Albus lips twitched into a smile. Scorpius was right, he didn't need to compare his body with Scorpius´. Sure, Scorpius looked like a male-underwear model, but it wasn't what Albus found so damn attractive about him. It was his personality, his kindness and encouragment that made him sexy to Albus. He relaxed a bit and took his shirt off.

“Help me with these?” Albus asked, opening a button on his trousers and Scorpius happily finished undressing him until he lay naked beneath him.

Scorpius ducked his face into Albus’ chest hair and made a trail of kisses to his hardening cock. “You´re so _fucking_ hot, Al,” he exhaled and a warm breath fanned over Albus erection. 

Albus reached to the nightstand and handed Scorpius a bottle of lube.

When Scorpius wrapped his hand around Albus and used the second one for gently pressing and circling around his entrance, Albus´ mind went blank. A delightful thrill raised up his body, until it forced out all of the negative thoughts. He focused just on the building rhythm of their bodies and Scorpius affirmative words.

“I love the look on you like this,” Scorpius praised him, settling between his legs and pushing his fingers in and out. A heavenly pressure spreaded through Albus and by raising his legs higher, he encouraged Scorpius inside. 

Soon enough he was interrupting Scorpius monologue with his own moaning. “Scorp, yes, right there, keep going, uwm,” he groaned loudly.

Scorpius was thrusting inside of him, panting heavily. “I can't believe how good that feels, Al! Don't stop!”

Albus didn't need to be told, he was chasing the final wave of relief with determination. All that it took was Scorpius' hand squeezing his cock again.

“Touch me, Scorp,” he cried out on the brink of his own orgasm.

Scorpius took his leaking cock between his fingers and tugged them over the tip.

“You´re so hard, Albus, come for me, come,” Scorpius coaxed Albus hoarsely.

“Yeah, Scorp, keep going, I'm...coming,” Albus grunted and bucked his hips against Scorpius' palm. A wave of pleasure washed over him, tightening all his nerves and making his body spasm violently until streaks of hot cum hit his belly.

“Oh my God, so perfect, you´re so fucking perfect,” Scorpius exclaimed with one last thrust before his own orgasm took him over. His legs started shaking, breath ragged, his whole body was overstimulated by pleasure. He collapsed exhausted next to Albus and cuddled to his side. “Thank you for giving yourself to me, It means so much, Al.” He breathed into the crook of Albus' neck.

Albus placed a kiss atop Scorpius headcrown. “You made me feel so safe, so wanted. I'm so grateful for doing this with me,” he whispered, hugging Scorpius tightly.

“Always, Al, I´ll be always here for you,” Scorpius reassured Albus and sealed his promise with a kiss on his lips.


End file.
